counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skins
Rarity color Maybe we should choose other color for Common and Uncommon items to improve the clarity of the page, even if it's far from the "real" color? Irv1n3 (talk) 17:22, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I changed the colors of both dark blue and purple, if there is still a problem, please send me a message and I will change them or other colors again.Draïnar (talk) 18:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Uploading Images of the New Weapon Skins' I've uploaded images of the 90 new weapon skins; there are no new knife reskins (as far as I'm aware). All of the images depict the weapons in their factory new condition or the next best available one. If new skins are released, or there is an update to one of these skins, either let me know or update the image yourself. The images can be found on the Community Market. Icekilled (talk) 04:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I've begun to hyperlink skin images to their respective community market pages. So far, I've finished the Bayonet, Fliip Knife and Galil AR, Gut Knife, Karambit, M4A1-S, M4A4, M9 Bayonet, MAG-7, MP7, MP9, Negev Nova, P2000, P250, PP-Bizon, Desert Eagle, Dual Berettas, Five-SeveN, Glock-18, skins. If you would like to help, feel free to add the links to the images (as it is a repetitive and boring task sometimes!). Icekilled (talk) 18:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I like but it somewhat too hard for me, you better do it, as you will get achievement of image easily or even increase the chance "Lucky Edit".--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 16:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Original Weapon Case drop and older skin themes "It is unclear if the original Weapon Case 1 and skins from the initial collections are still available as drops,following the release of the Arms Deal Two Case." ...and someone else mentioned that he got a MAG-7 Bulldozer and claiming that the original weapon case and older skin theme drops were no longer dropped were not true. The MAG-7 Bulldozer is a part of the Mirage collection and is technically a "new" skin theme, not from the older collections. I play CS:GO and there was a GO news article that stated the older skin themes will cease upon the release of the new skin map themes. Skins from Office, for example, ARE no longer dropped! TheNeXusCore (talk) 02:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) "Prototype" I deleted the edit stating there were a such quality as "Prototype". Vandalism We may need to keep this page locked like the CS:GO article due to some anonymous users that keep vandalizing the page. TheNeXusCore (talk) 00:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) FINAL WARNING If anyone else deletes any info or/and vandalizes this page, there will be no other choice but to lock this article from being edited by anonymous users. THIS IS A FINAL WARNING. 23:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC)TheNeXusCore (talk) Yet, i have no idea why they still do this.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 23:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I believe this is one of the most search/looked-up pages in this Wiki so it's actually normal for some idiots to do this. As for why, I guess some people have nothing else to do. TheNeXusCore (talk) 23:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC)